stormhawksfandomcom-20200215-history
Starling
Starling is a main character in Storm Hawks. A professional Sky Knight, Starling was originally the leader of The Interceptors. Starling forms a alliance with the Storm Hawks, although she is not an official member, she becomes a valuable ally. History Starling was born in Atmos, where she grew up on Terra Mesa.Episode 8: Absolute Power Starling rose to become a Sky Knight where she became the leader of a group named The Interceptors whom gained a distinct reputation and together they defended Atmos from the evil forces of Cyclonia.Episode 2: Age of Heroes (Part 2) However, tragedy struck during a battle against Repton and his army of Raptors, which resulted in the near annihilation of the entire Interceptor squadron, leaving Starling as the sole survivor of the incident. Appearance Starling is a young woman. She has medium length spiky purple hair and olive green eyes. She wears purple eye shadow, purple nails and thick black eyeliner. Her outfit is comprised of a brown patch work turtle neck, purple shorts, purple stockings and brown shin-length boots. She has two identical metal pauldrons as well as numerous pieces of armour on her elbows, chest, stomach, thighs and boots. Starling also wears brown fingerless gloves and three gold bangles (two on her left wrist and one on her right). Personality Starling is a proper, professional and sensible individual, committed to her duties as a Sky Knight. She has a rather pragmatic approach to combat and training which, when combined with her incredible talent in battle, leads her to numerous victories. Starling speaks with a formal British accent. She has an overly professional approach to her duties as a Sky Knight, in stark contrast to the attitude of the Storm Hawks. This is reflected in her incredible skill when fighting and her plans for training and combat. Starling is shown to be an exceptional warrior and strategist, likely derived from her experience leading the Interceptors. She insists that she has no need for friends, but only says so to avoid the pain of losing them again. It is for this reason that she turns down Aerrow's offers to join the Storm Hawks. Despite this, she maintains good relationships with every member of the Storm Hawks. Though she seems to be closer to Aerrow, possibly even having feelings for him. She is one of the few older Sky Knights that show the Storm Hawks any degree of respect and reverence. Despite her serious nature, she also has a carefree side to her. After her mission with the Storm Hawks in defeating Ravess with their unorthodox plans, she participated in their game training happily. Abilities Combat Starling prefers cunning to actual fighting, having infiltrated Cyclonia in the pilot episode disguised as a Talon and using distractions to accomplish her goal in "Absolute Power". She is no slouch in combat, though, defeating Repton in single combat and holding her own against Master Cyclonis and Ravess. Special Attack Her special attack is called Nunchuck Fury and is performed by her flipping, pushing off the ground with one hand, jumping into the air while spinning her nunchucks before reverting to normal combat. Equipment Weaponry Starling uses crystal-powered nunchucks in battle. The nunchucks can fire bolts of purple energy from the Hanzo Crystals embedded in the handles. Ride Starling pilots a Skimmer-like vehicle known as a Slip-Wing Fighter Ultra, affectionately dubbed the Red Streak by Starling. It is a stripped down model designed to be as fast as possible without compromising performance, making it the fastest vehicle of its type. Trivia * Starling is named after the bird starling. Some species are purple like the purple starling or the violet-backed starling. Gallery Starling rocks.jpg SH 6 1 02 002 CondorTakeoff fixNew.jpg SH_6_3_11_007_Starling_RK.jpg Starling vs Repton.jpg No!!!.jpg StarlingD2.jpg Starling.jpg Starling StormHawks.jpg Oopswrongwordpiper.jpg Sh starling group shot.jpg Starling fight.jpg Starling speech.jpg Starling skimmer.jpg Starling battle.jpg Starling sunset.jpg Terra mesa.jpg Starling1.jpg Starling2.jpg Starling3.jpg Starling4.jpg Starling5.jpg Starling6.jpg Starling7.jpg Sources Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Interceptors Category:Sky Knights